Talk of Trust
by my daydream world
Summary: Santana and Brittany talk to Kurt and Blaine about their situation and coming out


Insomnia is a nightmare honestly. Just something that was in my head after rewatching season 2. Might be a little off the shows timeline but hey it's fan fiction so anything possible.

I don't own Glee

Talk of Trust

It all started with one comment. That one comment grab Santana attention. "You have no right outing someone out, it's up to them you guys have no idea what it's like" that what Kurt had said, no one challenge him on it. But Santana feel eyes looking at her, they expected her to say something rude to Kurt. Something along the lines as 'Everyone knew you were gay from the start' but she couldn't. She knew what the inner struggle is like, what it was like keeping that a serect, she wish she could be as brave as Kurt just be herself but she wasn't...

Santana frowned Kurt knew Karofsky was gay. He had know for ages, but never said a word about it. He keep Karofsky serect even when Karofsky threated him, he keep that serect even from his dad and the teachers. He didn't mention it...Kurt didn't believe in outing people out, and obviously Blaine didn't either. Maybe she and Brittany could speck to them about what they going though...

It wasn't a bad idea. But she and Kurt weren't exactly firends but saying that the glee kids stick together, and Blaine and Kurt would be more understanding, they been in the sane boat as her and Brittany. And wouldn't be judgemental she decide to speck to the boys.

"why did you want to have lunch with us again?" Asked Kurt he didn't buy the story about making up for the time he was at Dalton.

"Because you two are the only one we can speck too" said Brittany

"About what?" Asked Blaine

"You love each other don't you" said Kurt. Of course Kurt would of noticed, he probably had suspicious about them for a while but never said word.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and nodded. "We...well I'm not ready to come out" said Santana

"If your not ready that's okay" said Blaine simply "It's scary thing, how long have you known?"

"I don't know" admitted Santana

"Me neither" said Brittany "It just happen, dose it matter?"

"No" said Kurt at once "Some people relised later than others. I mean I knew since I was five but I didn't openly say anything untill I was sixteen"

"Seriously?" Asked Blaine looking at his boyfriend

"Look a year ago me and dad weren't close, we didn't talk... and I though he would be mad...but he wasn't he was actually really understanding. And brought us closer together..."

"I was quite young when I relised" said Blaine turning his attention back on Santana and Brittany "but I was older than Kurt, and come out when I was fourteen. My parents weren't overly pleased, but support me though everything"

"There wasn't a issue?" Asked Santana

"There was a little family drama" said Blaine

"The drama wasn't to so with my dad, it was everyone else" said Kurt "And it didn't help being the only openly gay kid in school either"

"That's one thing I had trouble with too" said Blaine "But some people are either under educated on the matter or are childish"

"So what kind of bully do you go though because of who you are?" Asked Brittany

"Anonymous phones calls, the whole situation with Karofsky , slushies facials, dumper divers, name calling, locker slams, pee balloons..."

"It'll be different for you too, you're older than we were, and you classmate are too." Said Blaine quickly before Kurt could carry on "And it was worst for me and Kurt because of our gender... It's common for people to till collage to come out because its a new environment"

"Are you saying to wait?" Asked Brittany getting confused

"We're saying come out when you both feel ready" said Kurt "It's up to you. But don't go into fake relationships just to seem normal it's not fair on anyone..."

"Agreed" said Blane

"You won't tell anyone about this?" Asked Santana

"We don't believe in outing people out" said Blane "You already know that don't you that why you wanted to talk to us"

"anything you said or say we won't tell anyone" said Kurt

Brittany hugged them tightly "You two are my favourite dolphins..."

"I prefer Unicorn" said Blaine

Kurt pulled a face "Why did you say that?"

Santana spoke up"I don't normally day this but thanks..."

"No promble if you want to talk to us about anything we're happy to listen..."

Santana nodded "Me and Britt will leave you two alone now" she and Brittany leave them and walked to the car "I'm not ready to come out not just let..." Brittany nodded "I will break up with Karofsky, Kurt's right it's not fair... I love you Britt"

Brittany smiled "I love you too"


End file.
